The Amazing World of BeyWheelz
by TheBestGamer
Summary: Human, anime versions of The Amazing World of Gumball take on the world of BeyWheelz.


**Before we begin I take it upon myself to say a quick announcement. I know that some of you hate BeyWheelz and I understand your thoughts about it. But I should tell you that it isn't that bad once you watch it from time to time. Now that that's out of the way.**

_BeyWheelz, we play to win. So launch them out and let the battle begin. Gotta crash them, bash them out of the sky. Our destiny is ours to decide!_

_In our world there are beys unexplored, help unravel the battles in store. Let the games begin, let's even fight to the end, BeyWheelz go, together, defend! Sometime it's unreal you just gotta deal! It's always the same, when you're against the game._

_BeyWheelz, we play to win. So launch them out and let the battle begin. Gotta crash them, blast them out of the sky. Our destiny is ours to decide! BeyWheelz!_

_"Once upon a time, a star fell from the sky. The tops that were born from that star fragment, changed shape over the ages and evolved into the modern BeyBlades of today. This is the story of another type of BeyBlade that evolved independently within that process. This is the story of BeyWheelz."_

"Three..." Anais said with her Steel Rampage Bull

"Two..." Darwin said with his Storm Crashing Aquario

"One..." Gumball said with his Gliding Wing Angel.

"LET IT RIP!" They all said at the same time.

_**The Elmore Tournament!**_

The town of Elmore, a town filled with people and BeyWheelz. Home to strong 'wheelers' such as Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, and Anais Watterson, who hope to one day be the best in the world. We start off at the place where they go to school, Elmore Junior High, during lunch time some of the students go outside and start a BeyWheel battle. Now it's between Gumball, with his Gliding Wing Angel, and his younger brother Darwin, with his Storm Crashing Aquario, in a stadium out battle.

"Three..." Gumball said.

"Two..." Darwin said.

"One..." They both said.

"LET IT RIP!" They both said as they launched their beys.

Their beys then hit the stadium and once they moved the battle started. "Send him flying Angel!" Gumball said which then made his bey go full force and strike Darwin's, but it didn't get Darwin's bey off the ground yet.

"Stand your ground Aquario!" Darwin said.

"Looks like you've gotten stronger." Gumball said facing Darwin.

"I got stronger because I wanted to defeat you." Darwin said. Now he faced his bey again saying "Now go!" After that Darwin's bey then started growing powerful and made Gumball's bey fly, but it then got back in the stadium before it got a stadium out.

"You're going to have to do better then that if you want to defeat me. Now go Angel!"

Meanwhile on the benches Bobert is recording data from Gumball and Darwin's battle while Anais was monitoring their battle.

"Their both really strong." Anais said.

"Quite possibly the best in the school, but they have yet to prove that they can be the stongest wheelers in Elmore." Bobert said.

"I sure hope the battle will be over soon, so I can get a chance to battle one of them." She said holding her bey, Steel Rampage Bull.

Back in the battle Gumball had the look in his eye that meant that it was all over. "Give him all you've got!" After Gumball said that his bey then threw Darwin's out of the feild into a stadium out.

Darwin went over and picked his bey. "I don't think I can ever beat you."

Gumball's bey went toward his as he grabbed it. "Don't worry you'll be strong enough soon."

Anais then got up from one of the benches and went towards Gumball. "So does this mean we can battle now. I want to show you how powerful both my Bull and I are." Before Gumball could give an answer the bell rang signaling that it was time for class. "Oh darn."

Gumball then placed his hand on Anais's head. "Don't worry sis, we'll battle right after school. I promise." After he said that he, Darwin, Anais, and all the other students went back inside for the rest of the day.

Sometime later school went out for the rest of the weekend and everybody ran out happy, especially the Watterson's. "So Gumball now can we battle."

"In a moment, right now let's go home. My bey needs to be polished, right Angel." After Gumball said that his bey glimmered a bit.

As they were walking home they saw all the students of their school gathering together for something. "What's going on there?" Darwin asked.

Penny looked behind her and saw the Watterson's, then she went toward them in excitment. "Hey guys you got to come over here and take a look at this." Then the Watterson's went over to what they were all looking at.

Once they saw what all the students were looking at they were also excited by what they saw. They saw a poster saying that mayor of Elmore is hosting an Elmore BeyWheelz Tournament and the winner will receive the title of best wheeler in Elmore.

"Guys, this might be our chance for one of us to be the best in Elmore." Gumball said.

"Fat chance." The Watterson's then looked at who said that and saw that it was Tina. "The three of you are not competing you got that, besides either way you won't defeat me."

"That's what you think Tina, when it comes to this we aren't scared of you." Anais said.

"You may scare us when we're in school, but when it comes to BeyWheelz that's entirely different." Darwin said.

Tina then got into their faces. "You know if I wasn't scared of your mom then the three of you would be beaten to the ground right now." Tina then started thinking on what Darwin said. "But now I say that you are going to compete so that way I'll crush all of you with my Steel Wreckage Gil." She then showed them her bey.

"Are you sure about that, because these beys of ours are no push overs." Then Gumball, Darwin, and Anais showed her their beys.

"Fine then I'll see you at the tournament then." Tina said as she left.

Gumball then looked at his sister. "Um...Anais...now that this tournament is going on...I wondering."

"That we should cancel our battle so we can train for the tournament, sure I'm game." Anais interrupted.

"So you're not upset?" Gumball asked.

"Well...I'm still a little sad that we can't battle now." Anais said.

Gumball then placed his hand on Anais's shoulder. "Don't worry, I promise you that we will battle each other during the tournament."

When Gumball said that it made her spirits go up again."Alright then, I'll make sure to stay in the tournament long enough for our battle, but just no that I'm going to be you."

"Not if I do first." Then he looked at the sign up board and noticed that not all of his classmates signed up even though they are all there. He only saw three open slots left out of the sixteen slots and he saw all of the students looking at them. "What is it?" Gumball asked.

"Aren't you guys going to sign up?" Penny asked.

"Aren't the rest of you going to try to sign up?" Gumball asked.

"After what you said to Tina, why would we do something like that?" Tobias asked.

"The odds of either of you to beating Tina in a BeyWheelz battle would be close to 52%, which is good enough on regular standards." Bobert said.

"Besides I wouldn't want to miss the chance of seeing one of you battle Tina, so it doesn't bother me a bit." Jamie said.

After they said that it was clear as day that they wanted them to take part in the tournament, and they did once the three of them signed up.

(The next day)

The Elmore BeyWheelz Tournament is now going under way with everyone in Elmore coming.

"Welcome everyone to the first ever Elmore BeyWheelz Tournament, I'm your host 'BeyWheel DJ' and with us, out special guest, the Mayor of Elmore." The Mayor of Elmore thencame to the crowd.

"While it is a privilege, I am pleased to start the first BeyWheelz tournament and I wish the best of luck to all our wheelers." The Mayor said.

"Now here comes the first wheeler of the first round: Gumball Watterson." Just as the DJ said that the platform that was carrying Gumball activated and brought him out and as that happened everyone in the audience cheered. "And now the second wheeler of the first round: Tina Rex." After he said that the platform that was carrying Tina activated and brought her out and as that happened everyone in the audience started booing, that was until Tina then started looking angry at them, which then made them cheer nervously.

"So I guess I'm the one who's going to have to fight Tina." Gumball then looked at his bey. "_I shouldn't back down now, I promised Anais that I would battle her, and I'm going to keep that promise._" He then squeezed his bey in a tight grip and shut his eyes reminding himself about his promise.

"Now let's get this battle underway." The DJ said. As he said that the floor in the middle of the floor opened up activating a stadium. "You know the rules, those that get a stadium out is the loser."

Tina heard what he said and wasn't impressed. "Now wait a moment." After Tina said that everyone stared at her. "I already know that I will win this battle, but I would rather enjoy it also. So instead of a stadium out battle, we make it more interesting and enjoyable with a sleep out battle."

After she said that everybody was silent. "I say that we should allow it, so that way it will be more exciting and last longer." The Mayor said.

"_Now this is good, I will get more training with my battle with Tina if this is going to be sleep out battle._" Gumball thought to himself.

"Then it's settled, instead of a stadium out battle, we will instead go with a sleep out battle." The DJ said. After he said that both end sides of the stadium were blocked by four energy beams and the entire stadium then was covered in a shield so that way no beys will leave the stadium at all. "Now let's get this battle started." Gumball and Tina then readied there beys.

"THREE...TWO...ONE!" The entire audience screamed.

"LET IT RIP!" Both Gumball and Tina said as they both launched their beys.

Both their beys then landed in the stadium and started to clash against each other. They kept this up until Tina's bey knocked Gumball's with full force. "I know how the battle will go out but at least try to put up a fight." Before she could say anything else she saw that Gumball's bey then looked like nothing happened to it. "WHAT?! Your bey is fine." Tina said surprised.

Gumball then grinned. "You shouldn't underestimate my Gliding Wing Angel. Now go Angel!" In the background Darwin, Anais, Penny, and Bobert were there watching the battle.

"I don't get it, Tina's bey is an attack type, but Gumball's bey seems to not be effected by it." Penny said.

"What do you think about that Bobert?" Darwin asked.

"It's because of Gumball's bey being an attack type, so that way they are both equal. What makes it more interesting is the fact that Tina has more strength and she couldn't weaken Gumball's Angel." Bobert explained.

"Well that's because she's battling my brother and my brother shouldn't be messed with." Anais said.

Back in the battle their still clashing there beys, that was until Tina had about enough of this. "That does it, I won't lose to you. Now go Gil!" Tina's bey then started glowing and clashed at Gumball's bey again only this time with more strength then the first time. "Use everything you got and finish this off." Her bey then pushed Gumball into the shield which then made it so he would slow down a little. "That's it, your going down now."

"Don't count on it." Gumball said making Tina question him. "It's not over yet, look at your bey." Tina then looked at her bey and saw that it was in the same state as Gumball's.

"WHAT?! How did this happen?" Tina then was afraid that Gumball might have had something to do with that.

"If you use your beys strength like that it will make it weaker, however, it's not as weak as mine is since I didn't use my beys power like that yet." Tina then got more surprised then ever before. "Let's go Angel." His bey then started glowing. "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to use this much of my beys power until I fought my sister, my now you've forced my hand. GO NOW!" His bey then turned away from her bey and then sprinted back towards it with more speed then before. "Special move: Cosmic Slash!" His bey then took on the form of an angel and used it's power to slash at Tina's bey with brute force, which then caused an explosion.

There was smoke everywhere and then out of the smoke came Gumball's bey and when the smoke cleared up it revealed that Tina's Steel Wreckage Gil stopped moving, signaling that she lost, which made Tina go into shock. "It's all over. The winner is Gumball Watterson." The DJ said.

In the back ground Gumball could hear his sister, brother, and friends. "YOU DID IT GUMBALL! YOU BEAT TINA!" Along with other cheers from the entire audience, it was clear that he one the battle.

On the other side Tina got away from the stadium and walked toward Jamie. She looked at her with rage and said "Thrash him." As she walked away from her hearing all the cheers for Gumball.

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
